


Hamichat: splits

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Modern AU, highschool/college au, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: LafWithMe: your Laurens changed into hot shortsHam'ncheese: I'm sprintingSewMe: that's the most exercise you've done in yearsAngle: HAM JUST BURST IN HERE SO OUT OF BREATH PFF





	

LafWithMe: who wants to go to dance with me

LafWithMe: to do like actual things and dance

Freckledqueer: heck dude sure

LafWithMe: it will just be whoever comes

LafWithMe: like only us

Ham'ncheese: I'm there my bro

SewMe: what bf would I be if I didn't come

LafWithMe: a shitty one

Angle: why not

NetflixandNyQuil: me and Tommy are here as well

Ham'ncheese: I'm out

Freckledqueer: I'm here laf let me in

Freckledqueer: bb please

Ham'ncheese: no way, I am not watching dick bag and Tylenol fuck on the dance studio floor

LafWithMe: your Laurens changed into hot shorts

Ham'ncheese: I'm sprinting

SewMe: that's the most exercise you've done in years

Angle: HAM JUST BURST IN HERE SO OUT OF BREATH PFF

PegMe: I cant come

SweetiePie: I promised Maria we would chill

LafWithMe: it's all goooooooood we got like a battalion of ppl here now

Angle: Hercules looks so afraid guys like and we're just stretching (-alex cause he only came for the booty)

Ham'ncheese: I did not jist come for the wonderful booty I also came to learn to dance

Freckledqueer: then why are you just sitting on the floor???????? Hmmmmmmmmm

Ham'ncheese: cause I think I pulled something running here

SewMe: suuuuuuurre lex Luther

NetflixandNyQuil: let's be honest half of us are just here to be supportive bfs

Ham'ncheese: yeah tbh

SewMe: I physically can't dance like

SewMe: i went to a school dance once and I fell of my ass so hard I almost sobbed

LafWithMe: want me to kiss it better Mon cher?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SweetiePie: Maria says y'all nasty

Ham'ncheese: LAF IF FORCING HERC TO DANCE HE LOOKS LIKE HE WANTS DEATH AH HA

NetflixandNyQuil: you missed it Hamilton

Ham'ncheese: what'd?????????????? I miss??????

NetflixandNyQuil: that's too bad

Ham'ncheese: WHAT'D I MISS

TrueFrancophile: thats my line ass wipe

Ham'ncheese: please TELL ME

TrueFrancophile: I challenged your hoe to do the splits with me

Ham'ncheese: I MISSED MY LAURENS DOING THE SPLITS??????? nOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Angle: CAN EVERYONE HERE DO THE SPLITS LIKE??? IM JELL?????

SweetiePie: I can't

Angle: but I mean the dudes can do them

BurrItsCold: my Theodosia can do the splits

SweetiePie: MARIA JUST HURT HERSELF TRYING TO DO THE SPLITS

SweetiePie: OH GOD SHE LOOKS LIKE SHES IN A LOT OF PAIN SOS

PegMe: OH NO I DID THAT ONCE YOU REMEMBER LIZA

SweetiePie: WHERE YOU COULDNT WALK FOR LIKE A WEEK OH NO MY POOR BB I HOPE ITS NOT THAT BAD

LafWithMe: I swear to go John if make that stupid law and order joke for this

Freckledqueer: * criminal minds theme plays*

SewMe: I mean he didn't do the law and order joke at least

Ham'ncheese: the sass master

LafWithMe has left the chat

SewMe: oh

Freckledqueer: drama queen

SewMe has added LafWithMe to the chat

LafWithMe has left the chat

Ham'ncheese: how you say, triggered?

Freckledqueer: he gone

SewMe added LafWithMe to the chat

SewMe: leave one more time I dare you

LafWithMe: I'm so offended by you John some times it HuRTS to know I'm your friend

Freckledqueer: your the mom friend

Angle: honestly tho

LafWithMe changed their name to WineMom

WineMom: now we're set kiddos!!!!!!!


End file.
